The Deaf and the Deathless
by tt22123
Summary: Malec story where Alec is deaf. Can Magnus have just the cure for him? I do not own Shadowhunters nor TMI or any of the characters within.


A/N **Sign language**

 _Mouthed_

Spoken

* * *

"He's the silent type I see."

"He's the deaf type. He doesn't know what you're saying because you aren't signing neither can he see your lips."

"Oh." The warlock turned around so that the boy was able to see him. **"I'm sorry, I didn't know,"** Magnus signed this bit before mouthing the next bit so that only the one boy knew what it was that he was saying, _"you're rather gorgeous Alexander."_ He smiled smugly as a blush worked its way across the boy's face while the others looked on wondering what could have been said to break the teen's normally cool facade.

 **"No problem, used to it. And thanks, I guess?"**

 **"It is all my pleasure, believe me."** The teen burned brighter as he watched the man's cat-like eyes wander unashamedly over his body.

"Right, whatever, we've got to head back to the institute," Jace said as soon as his parabatai looked at him.

 **"Have you got a number or something that we can have for if we need your help with something in the future? Or would you prefer if we were face to face?"** Magnus once again smirked while raising one of his eyebrows, in equal measurements of cocky and curious.

 **"Here you go,"** the warlock signed as he produced a card with his phone number on out of the air. _"Don't get me wrong Alexander. YOU are welcome here whenever. Can you stay for a while?"_ Alec nodded before tapping Jace's shoulder three times, their code that he wanted to sign something. As soon as he turned back, Alec relayed the message that he would be back later, but not to worry about him. Jace simply nodded in acknowledgement before leading Clary and Isabelle out.

 **"That was some tough thing with the memory demon there."**

 **"God, I don't want to think about it."**

 **"Sorry. That wasn't the only reason that I had asked you to stay though Gorgeous. I have a question."** Alec merely nodded and gestured for the immortal to continue. **"Promise me that you won't freak out?"** Another nod.

"Would you like to be able to hear again little one?" The shadowhunter's eyes grew comically wide when he heard Magnus speak to him. He hadn't heard another's voice for almost 4 years.

"Yes," again the shock hit Alec like a bulldozer as he heard his voice out loud rather than just in his head. It sounded different than he remembered whether that was because it had been so long or because he rarely used it anymore he just didn't know. **"So, do you have a spell or something then?"**

"Well yes, but it's only temporary. It'll fade away in 12 hours if I'm not there to recast it. But there is a potion. That will be permanent but it will take me 3-4 weeks to brew it." Once again the voice rang out loud in the shadowhunter's ears and he noticed the longing in Magnus' eyes when he mentioned the spell having to be refreshed and the timescale for the potion. His hope for spending more time with the teen was evident. "You okay little one?"

Awe struck Alec as he looked at the warlock, and embarrassment when he realised that that was all he had been doing for the last 5 minutes or so. His heart fluttered with contentment as he hear the nickname fall from the man's lips for a second time.

Deciding to put aside his embarrassment, and shadowhunter propriety, for once, Alec grabbed the collar of the older man's shirt. The immortal's eyes widened with this development but they soon flickered closed as he felt soft, warm lips against his own. He followed the teenager as he pulled back before opening his eyes when he realised what it was that he was doing. As if realising that the downworlder wanted more, Alec reconnected their lips, continuing to kiss the elder.

When he pulled back the next time he rested their foreheads against one another and looked into the cat-like eyes that were watching him back. It didn't take long before his self-consciousness kicked in and and he took a couple of steps back, moving his gaze down to his feet as though they were the most interesting things in the world.

 **"Was- was that okay?"** Alec didn't think that it was possible to stutter when signing until that moment but nevertheless, he managed to do just that.

"It was bliss."

 **"I mean, I know that I am just a teenager with no experience while you- you're immortal, I'm sure you've had better. Compared to you I'm nothing, you'll live long after me and you've already been with others before me I'm sure."** Alec didn't think he had ever signed anything in such a rush as he did for those panicked words. His gaze still lingering on his feet until he felt two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look up.

"I meant it Alexander. That kiss was heaven. You definitely do NOT seem like nothing in comparison, I feel I have been waiting all my centuries, just for you, for your kiss. When you say 'NO experience', do you mean-"

 **"Yes, you're my first."** Once again Alec went to lower his head in embarrassment but found that the immortal was still holding him firmly in place.

"In that case, little one, I cannot wait to find out what you're like in other activities." The flush returned a deeper red and the immortal smiled lovingly at the teen, already knowing that his life wouldn't be the same without the boy in it. **"Why do you never use your voice to talk little one? Or very rarely at least."**

"Kept being told that I sound weird. You can't exactly hear what you're saying when you're deaf."

"You sound perfectly fine to me."

"But I can hear myself at the moment, it's not the same. Apparently I slur my words and drop letters. I guess that I just got used to not having a voice."

"I'm sure that you'd still sound perfect to me, even without being able to hear yourself." Magnus found himself setting a mental reminder to try and get the boy to talk to him once the spell had worn off.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure little one. Now, I need an answer from you. Potion, spells, or nothing?"

"I- I feel that we might be seeing quite a bit of each other at the moment. If that's agreeable that is."

"I'd like nothing more Alexander."

"In that case, can we use the spell until the potion is done?"

"Of course we can little one."

"Thanks Mags. Don't tell anyone about this. I might get a bit off an advantage until the potion then. People tend to be a lot more loose-tongued around a deaf person. I'll pay."

"I don't want anything from you little one. The only thing that I would ever want from you, is you."

"But if I tell the others of the potion then they will expect there to be some form of payment."

"Then pay me in more of your sinful kisses."

"It would be like you are doing the work for free then though, you'd get the kisses from me anyway."

"Well I didn't ask you for any payment, as long as I get more of those touches I could want nothing more from you"

"I'll have to give you something else."

"And what would that be my love?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"That's cruel little one."

 **"I know."**

"Drink?"

 **"Please."**

Magnus left and returned to the boy with a cocktail for each of them, which was greatly appreciated and soon drunk. After texting Jace to tell him that he may not be back he visibly relaxed into the sofa cushions. He bit his lip nervously as he moved nearer to the warlock and rested his head on the elder's shoulder. Magnus watched the teen as he used his shoulder as a pillow and he carefully extracted his arm from between them to wrap it around the shadowhunter- drawing him closer. Alec placed a chaste kiss onto the downworlder's collar bone and sighed softly as he felt it returned into his own ebony hair.

They sat that way for quite a while, a comfortable silence surrounding them. It was a different from the silence that Alec was used to. There was someone there to share the silence with. Besides, this time round it wasn't the absolute quite that he had known for the last 4 years. He could hear the rhythmic ticking of his watch and the clock on the wall, layered over one another and just the slightest bit out of sync. He could hear the cats' claws as they padded across the floor. Neither of these did he care for though, the thing that sounded the most magical to the teen, the sound he would forever class as his favourite sound was that of the immortal's strong heartbeat that he could hear from where his head rested.

Alec began to silently drum his fingers on the back of his hand, keeping time with the heartbeat. He heard as the heartbeat began to pick up its tempo and looked up at the warlock quizzically. As soon as the immortal realised what the teenager was doing his face flushed and heart rate picked up, an action that was clearly picked up on by the shadowhunter as his fingers began to drum faster. Alec noticed that Magnus' gaze was on his hands and he stopped the motion that he hadn't even realised that he had been doing.

 **"Sorry,"** Alec signed, drawing Magnus' gaze back to his own rather than the now still hands.

"What for little one?"

"I-I don't really know." This response pulled a quiet chuckle from the downworlder, a sound that caused the shadowhunter to smile wistfully at him before leaning up to steal a quick kiss. Well, it was meant to be quick but Magnus soon changed that idea. He tangled fingers into the boy's ebony hair to keep him close, thrusting his tongue into Alec's mouth as soon as his lips parted. Their tongues beginning an intimate dance with one another. As they pulled away from one another, Alec spoke from between pants as he tried to regain control over his breathing.

"Perhaps I should apologise more in the future without knowing why if this is what I get for it."

"You don't have to apologise for me to do this again little one. I would be only too glad to oblige. Stay the night?"

 **"Thought that you'd never ask."** Alec and Magnus lapsed back into silence until the younger of the two tried to hide a yawn, unsuccessfully.

 **"Come on sleepy head."** Magnus knew that he did not need to sign but he did so anyway so that he didn't distur the peace tat had surrounded them. Alec moved off the warlock's shoulder and watch the man stand before taking the hand that was offered out to him. Magus pulled the teen until he was standing and kept a hold of his hand as he led the way back to his bedroom, walking backwards so that he didn't have to break eye contact.

Magnus saw apprehension enter the mortal's face as he chewed on his lower lip when they walked into the bedroom. Noticing that the boy's nervous gaze was directed towards his bed he lifted a hand to Alec's cheek, resting it there as he drew the blue eyes back to his own.

"Hey little one, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen. Just sleeping, okay? Nothing more. Are you alright little one?"

Alec nodded, less worried now but the nervousness was still resent in his eyes. Magnus took his hand back and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats for each of them. He handed over one of the pairs and pointed out the bathroom which Alec gratefully walked into and closed the door before changing from his jeans. He stood there for nearly 10 minutes in silence, completely unmoving, debating about his jumper until Magnus' voice rang out from the bedroom.

"Are you alright in there little one?"

"Y-yeah. Coming. Sorry." Alec walked out of the bathroom, clutching his folded jeans to his chest like a lifeline.

"What's wrong Alexander? I promise you that I won't do anything. Nothing will happen tonight. Never without your permission."

"No! I mean, I know that. That's not is wrong. Not- not that anything is wrong of course."

"I know we haven't exactly known each other for very long but you can talk to me Alexander. About anything." As the warlock spoke these words he got out of the bed and walked over to Alec. He instantly noticed that the blue eyes were drawn to his bare chest and he felt guilty when he noticed that the shadowhunter was still wearing his jumper. Scared that he had already gone further than the teen was ready for he immediately began to apologise. "I'm so sorry Alexander. Let me put a shirt-"

"No," interupted the rune-covered boy. "It's okay." With these words Alec smiled genuinely at the immortal as he gripped the hem of his top and brought it up, over his head. A blush worked its way up his neck and across his cheeks as the warlock looked at his bare torso with no shame.

"'Okay' is not the correct word for this Alexander. Perfection, heavenly, angelic, they better fit this sight." A soft chuckle was drawn from the blushing boy as he walked around to the opposite side of the bed, crawled into it and lifted the covers for Magnus to get into the bed with him.

"Night Mag," he whispered as he lay his head on Magnus' chest, mimicking their earlier position from the sofa.

"Sweet dreams Alexander," was the hushed reply as a hand began to stroke through his hair.


End file.
